Isaak (Aftercry)
Summary Isaak 'is a former Holy Knight, current member of Tenma, an S+ Ranked Hero, and the Saint of Execution. He is the only one who is able to wield the Executioner's Gun - a legendary tool that is used to execute great criminals. He is also a close friend of Michael, the Holy Knight's former Grandmaster. Personality Ever since taking up the mantle of Executioner, Isaak has become increasingly apathetic, and holds little sympathy for his opponents or bystanders. He is ruthlessly efficient, and is willing to do anything in order to achieve victory in battle. He is normally extremely quiet, only speaking when responding to a question, however around Michael, he is more open and engages with conversation with him. Michael trusts him enough to leave him in charge when not present, and in turn, Isaak is loyal to Michael. Personal Statistics 'Alignment: '''Lawful Neutral '''Name: Isaak, "Executioner Saint" Origin: Aftercry Age: 51 Gender: Male Classification: Human, Holy Knights, S+ Ranked Hero, "Saint", Executioner Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A. High 4-C with the Executioner's Gun Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Magic, Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3), Non-Physical Interaction (Able to damage True Demons, who are spiritual essences without a true physical form),One Hit KillDeath Manipulation (via "Execution Bullet" - Instantly kills the target no matter how strong they are), Curse Manipulation (via "Necro Bullet" - Causes the target's body to decay rapidly, as though they were a corpse, and regeneration only makes it act faster), Power Nullification (via "Break Bullet" - Destroys any shield or defence the target may have, and destroys their magic), Blessed (via his God Armour - Makes him nigh-immune to all forms of Magic, which includes abilities like Curses, Petrification, and Poison), Resistance to Magic, Soul Manipulation (Able to protect his soul against the attacks of True Demons, who are able to easily devour souls), and Mind Manipulation (Has killed True Demons in the past, who are able to alter minds as they please) Attack Potency: At least Continent Level '''(As an S+ Ranked Hero, he should be comparable to Michael). '''Large Star Level with the Executioner's Gun (Able to harm and kill True Demon Lords) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Comparable to Michael). '''FTL Attack Speed with the Executioner's Gun (Belphegor was unable to react to a single bullet fired from the Executioner's Gun) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Continent Level Durability: At least Continent Level Stamina: Extremely High (Comparable to Michael) Range: '''Kilometres with the Executioner's Gun '''Standard Equipment: * Executioner's Gun: '''A Holy Relic, and God-Class Weapon that is the ultimate tool of Isaak. It was summoned from another world through the use of an unknown, forbidden ritual, where it became an object of interest for the Gods, due to it's mysterious workings. It would eventually fall into the hands of Isaak, whose ability allows it to fire 20 Bullets a day, without having to reload. These bullets all possess extremely powerful and varied properties. * '''God Armour: A God-Class suit of armour that is Isaak's military uniform. It possesses a strong blessing upon it that nullifies lower-level magic, and severely lessens the effect of even greater magics. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * '''Necro Bullet: '''A Bullet that causes it's victims to decay rapidly, rendering them unable to even lift a finger as their bodies rot into sludge in mere minutes. Regeneration and healing cannot stop it, and in fact causes the effects to hasten. The only way to remove it is by curse removal. * '''Break Bullet: '''A Bullet that nullifies magic. It is able to bypass all the foe's magical barriers and defences to strike them, where it embeds itself in it's victims and drains them of their Mana, causing the pain to become more intense with every second while leaving them completely powerless. * '''Execution Bullet: '''The last Bullet type in the Executioner's Gun, and Isaak's strongest attack. It causes instant death to it's targets, no matter how strong, even the slightest graze causes instantaneous death, no matter how strong the foe. Even Demon Lords, who are normally resistant to such abilities, are vulnerable to Execution Bullet. Category:T H O T S L A Y E R's Pages